


The Month Of Queens Kings And Everybody In Between

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Domestic, Drag Queens, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Character, Gay Pride, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Makeup, Multi, Overlord Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pansexual Character, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Polyamory, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: After Everything, the guys are ready to rest and relax, but after finding out from Charlie about Pride month, now they have to do this!
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 96





	The Month Of Queens Kings And Everybody In Between

The Hotel seemed to be bustling today even though the trees were still recovering after everything that went down.

Angel was still getting used to the new power he required from taking Vox down. The three were still resting from everything, yet seemed particularly interested in why Charlie was dressing the hotel up like a candy Factory with her girlfriend Vaggie.

" Heya toots','' Angel grins, strutting over to the Princess with a.

" Morning Mr. Big shot!" She giggled," Still feeling pains from last week?" Charlie places her book down.

" Just a lil' bit. Round the arms and back. That's it. Al' and Husky took the most damage though. They're getting better, thankfully." Angel said, flicking the curls on his head back." But, what's going on 'round here?" Angel motion towards the colorful flags around the hotel lobby.

" Ah! That's right! I needed to ask you three about that!" Charlie giggled. The new overlord tilted his head.

" Are you guys up to celebrating pride month here?" Angel stared blankly at her.

" Pride Huh?"

" Pride month! It's a full month of celebrating and partying and being positive for people in the Gay community, from what Vaggies told me!" Charlie smiled.

" Really?..That's a surprise..Didn't know they'd got nicer up there." He rubbed his covered arm.

" From Vaggies knowledge it's getting better, not there yet, but like us down here, we'll get their someday and hopefully soon!" She pins up a striped flag.

" Think I remember a few buds talking about it, but I was still coked up and drugged a lot back then, so my mind is fuzzy still." He mumbled and went over to where She pins the flag." That for you?"

" Yep! Vaggie got it for me! She's out trying to find an Asexual and Pansexual flag for Husk and Alastor, since your flag is everywhere!" Angel leans onto his side and grinds at the hotel, glowing with the colors of the rainbow.

" Wow! Looks like a candy store here!" He waltzed around. His two sets of eyes starring in happiness." Whats this about Ace and Pan? I know it's a term for my boys," He struts over and leans against the table," But are we gonna dress up like you are? I see now that your outfit is like your flag! Is doing the same?~" He teases as the door is kicked open with a sharp head sticking out.

" Hey! Shut it!" She growled, holding up colorful bags." Dumb homophobes.." She cussed quietly in Spanish as Charlie came over quickly and kissed her cheek and taking the bags from her arms so she could rest." Thank, hun..." Vaggie purred at Charlie's touch.

" You're welcome, now you can go upstairs and rest and get ready, while I set up!" Charlie cheered.

" You sure? I can help, Charlie." Vaggie went on as Charlie giggled and shook her heads. She cupped the moth demons cheeks and smiled.

" I'm alright! Plus, I have Angel here to help! I think he wants some catching up on this stuff, or at least admire the colors around here now," She joked with a giggle.

" Well, you do know a bit from me," Vaggie then stretched," A shower would be nice though. Alright, hun. I will." She smiles and kisses Charlie on the cheek.

" Alright, I'll be back honey." Vaggie walked off and Charlie sighed happily. She looked over to Angel as he teased her with a wink.

" Shhhh Angel!" She shook her hands at him.

" Whatever, now what's all this about?" He smile," This pride stuff? Must of happened after me and Al bit to bucket, Husky was around but that war stuff and alcohol messed him up." He picked at the bag and pulled out a colorful flag that was long and huge." Woaaah.."

" Well, Vaggie told me it really did start in 1969–" Angel snorted and wiggled his brows as Charlie huffed back at him.

" Stop that Mr. Overlord big shot!" She shook her hand at him." Back to what I said! Ahem! That's when people started protesting and fighting for rights up there and every year from 1970, when it really started up, they threw parades and parties for it, which is what I wanted to do!" She pulled out different bracelets and glasses.

" Nice, sounds like fun. We are making floats?" Angel quipped.

" No, sadly. Next year maybe! But, I think I'll order some food instead of what we have. It's not much though, but we can make a list before I order! Oh!" She clapped," I can use my royal credit card!" Charlie grins.

" Maybe you're the pimp," Angel jokes.

" I think it'll be fun for all of us. After what happened with Vox and Valentino, I think we all, especially you three, deserve a party or at least something nice," Charlie finished setting the table up.

" Looks good, Char's. I think it'll go good as well. Do we have alcohol?~" He purred.

" Mmmmm..little tiny bit. Just a bit." She squints her eyes at her pinched fingers.

" I can work with that. Husk still has some at the bar." Angel smiles and leaned towards another bag on the set up table and looked through it." Hey, you said it's a party, right? Can we dress up?"

" I suppose, I did." She motions to her bisexual colored stockings." Why?"

He holds up the large flag he stole and shakes it," Can I use this?" He grins brightly." Make it a big cap for a look," He folds it up neatly over his arms.

" Sure! Tell All and Husk that we have basically anything to wear if they need it." She smiles in excitement.

" Done," He picked up a few bracelets that were bright Rainbow as well," I'll have them down by the time the party starts." He flicked his fedora upwards.

" Good! Can't wait to see!"

* * *

Alastor's blackened fingers ran up and down Husk's back, watching him purr quietly as he tried being gentle around his bandages on his back.Husk head nudged against his tips with a smile. Alastor's whole chest as well had been wrapped up from Vox scarring and electrical wires that cut his skin up all over, while Husk's wings had been damaged as well his chest been stabbed in. But the toy were recovering as was Angel.

" Gotta change," Husk gruffed, laying up with a smile."

" 'same.." Alastor slurred," _I need a quick stretch! My body feels terrible, though a nice walk sounds lovely."_ He got up and hissed. His arms burned again.

" Don't hurt yourself, or wasted energy," Husk pointed out, trying to stretch his damaged wings out," Drop the fake accent. You ain't performing, Al. Pus, your accent can light up a room real quick." Husk rubbed his wing and got the bandages.

" _I'm performing for you, but I will only be for you!"_ Alastor hacked into his fist as his southern accent returned," Dat's betta.." He still didn't falter his smile. He loved his smile.

" Sounds better too. Electricity must have messed your voice up too." Husk teased with a smile," I'mma get a shower. I'll call ya' when I need help." Husk then realized something, then looked around," Where's Angel doll?" He slurred and turned around to look.

" Oh? Where's he went ta’ now?" Alastor said, getting up as well.  
  
" I swear that idiot's gonna give us a heart attack. Hell, I'm one hundred twenty five and too old for this shit." Husk got up onto his feet and stretched his back out.

" 'Hundred seventeen give'r take." Alastor shook his hand, slightly.

" Been a while', can't 'member much," Husk kissed Alastor forehead and went over to the door. His ears twitched and stepped back. Alastor watched him and tilted his head.

" What are ya'-?"

The door opened up with a large boom from Hell's newest Overlord; Angel Dust." _Hi, babes!''_ Angel greeted with colorful fabrics in his hands.

" Well ya' lookin' happy now," Alastor teased, seeing Angel kiss Husk against his fluffy chin. He stifled a laugh, seeing as now Angel had to fully crouch down to kiss Husk now. He found it adorable.

" Duh, found out dat people actually celebrate loving who every now. Char's wants us to celebrate it! Big ol' shindig!" He placed the colorful accessories onto the bedding, it dipped downwards as Husk sat next to Alastor and Angel, who was spreading it out all over the bed.

" Dat's surprising..." Alastor huffed and picked up a tiny flag," Like a fais do-do?" Alastor questioned, twirling the tiny flag," I do enjoy dem colors though. Pretty little things."

Angels snorts," Like the ones ya' did back then?" He smiled at him," I guess, but more like street performers you could say. They're like parades and parties and dancing kinda! And they were colors, flags and other little things, to show off their sexualities! They got your guys' ones, if you're feeling up for it?" Angel started to gather them up into a pile. Alastor looked towards Husk who shrugged.

" Alcohol?"

" You are the one in control of the bar, so if ya' want." Angel shrugged and held out the large rainbow flag.

" I'm in, now which ones are mine? I like the suspenders. What 'bout you, Al?" Husk questioned. The Deer overlord tapped his fingers together as he got onto his hoofed feet and walked over to the end of the bed where his coat hung over his work table.

" It does sounded interestin'. Ball's were always a fine entertainment source fo me in our olden days." Alastor pulled on the bright dress coat with a growing grin," When does it start?"

" 'Round this afternoon, I'm guessing. They gotta get our food, but knowing us, Al's gonna cook up a storm." Angel clapped in growing excitement and anticipation." Ooooo, I'm just salivating at that idea!"

" Good, I'm starvin'." Husk grumbled and patted his matted fur down.

" Well, I need to get to work if we're gonna start cookin' soon for this party." Angel got up with the bag and shook it," We have bow-ties, Flower crowns, some paints, flags, and other bits and pieces to work with. I'll get the sewing needle and kit out and we can get started." Angel got up, placing his fedora on to the end table.

" _Angel Angel Angel~! Don't worry my dear! Don't you remember! I have just the trick to make this tedious work quick as a wink!"_ Alastor grabbed his tapped Angel and Husk side's. The bag in Angel's arms soon erupts into an explosion of colors that soon swirl around them, then it burst into a colorful new outfit the two were fashioning.

Angel's long, fluffy overcoat soon morphed into a slick, puffy cocktail dress. His charcoal colored boot had cuffs at the tops of them, colored with a bright, neon, rainbow on it. With his fedora to add one last touch to it.

Husk’s hat became painted in bright shades of pink, blue and yellow. As well, he wore yellow suspenders and pink buttons to hold up blue pants, and at the top a tiny Pansexual flag was converted to a bandanna that hug over his the cats neck.

" Oh wow," Angel muttered," Ya' out did yourself Al!" He went around, strutting and posing, even going so far and winking at himself in the mirror.

" Sweet Lucifer," Husk shook his head, covering his eyes as he looked down at himself then at the mirror," I look like a sherbet now," He turned in the mirror as Alastor bit his lip, holding in a laugh, watching Husk eyes go wide." THEIR PAINTED HEARTS ON MY ASS!?" A hoarse wheeze left the Radio Demon as Angel immediately turned around with a wide grin.

" WHERE?!" Angel looked down and snickers loudly, covering his mouth as Husk pouted and shot a finger at them.

" Don't you laugh! Both of you! I ain't the sexy one here with heart marks on his ass!" Husk protested, causing Alastor to wheeze harder, gripping the chair for balance.

" Awwww," Angel blushed," Well, I think I can share the spotlight~, plus I think it's cute." He pinched the cat's side as his fur shot up, thankfully his fur coated his cheeks greatly. You couldn't see much blush.

" That was'a treat!" Alastor laughed, whipping his tears away.

" Yeah yeah!" The cat blushed more," Show off your outfit, already."

" _With pleasure!"_ Alastor tapped his cane against the ground as the last of the accessories wrapped around Alastor like a cocoon and bursts out like some Asexual themed butterfly. Alastor coat was changed to match the Asexual flag, vertically over his suit, with white lines running through it. His hate was bright purple with a black stitch running up it, as well the top hat had a mix of white and gray flowers on it. Lastly, his pants were dark purple, black tap shoes and to finish his Pride outfit off, his bow-tie was black with the center part reflecting the flag as well." _How 'bout dat, Husker?"_ The deer lifted a brow as he grabbed his monocle and changed the color to a light gray and laced it onto his face.

" _Ace-mazing...Get it~"_ Angel teased with an excited face.

" Goddamnit, Angel." Husk stiffened a snicker and shook his head at the cheesy joke. Alastor lit up at the bad joke and preened at it.

" _Thank you, cher! Now, shall we get cookin' boys?"_ Alastor asked, looping his arm around both his partners arms.

" Might as well," Husk shrugged, running his claws up the deer's arm as he tried hiding the bright hearts on his butt with his tail.

" Wait boys, gotta get the last part to complete my look!" Angel remembered and scurried off to his closet. The two lifted their eyebrows and waited in anticipation." Just a minute~" Angel sang as he pulled on something," I'm ready!" He smiled, brightly as Alastor leaned up from his cane and grins, a real one. Always real with them. Soon after, Angel came waltzing out with big, curly locks. They bounced as he walked out, showing off his curves and sides as he kept walking around, showing off." Ya' like whatcha see, Pudding cups? Ain't I just a doll~," He posed and pushed up a curl with his other arm.

Husk's eyes were bright and wide, looking at the more curved spider show off with a huge set of curls.

" Provo! Provo!" Alastor clapped intensely with the biggest grin on. Husk snorts and nudges him as he then whistled.

" Oh! Oh! You shouldn't," Angel grins at the compliments and then breaks character when a bouquet of flowers enter his arms," Jeez, Ya' two! Flowers now?"

" What? It's a performance, I like what I see," Husk gave a toothy smile.

" _I like what I see as well."_ Angel purred, eyeing the two up.

" _A performer like yourself, as well as a young lady!"_ Alastor loops his arm around Angel as he blushes in character, hiding now behind the large flowers," _Needs an escort from two stronger and powerful men like_ ourselves _!"_ Alastor laughed.

" Kick anybody's ass that looks at you like their dinner, _yours are."_ Husk muttered, looping his better healed wing over Angel's backside.

 _"_ Ya' know now, Escort can mean an innuendo now," Angel, losing character once again, snickered.

" I knew it was from your growing grin." Husk snorts and shakes his head.

" _Oh, you dirty young man!"_ Alastor stated.

" _Ooooo~, you like that, dontcha_?" Angel teased.

* * *

Charlie had questioned for a while why the kitchen door was locked, but after wonderful smells escaped from it and filled the hotel, they could only guess who it was cooking away in there.

" Angel or Alastor maybe?" Charlie questioned.

" Husk doesn't usually cook." Vaggie added, staring at the kitchen door.

" Oh! Then it must be all three of them!" Niffty said, holding up a basket as she as well was preparing for the party later," Sometimes they like doing this!"

Vaggie twisted around and gave a questioning look," You seen them do this?" The little cyclops nodded and shifted the basket to lay on her hip side.

" Yes! Another time here and Mr. Alastor used to talk about doing the same thing when they were alive!" She grins widely.

" Aw!" Charlie cooed.

The door opened up as Angel had heard some noises going on outside the room," What's going on out here?" He smiled.

" O-Oh! Angel, we were just checking up on you, Husk, and Alastor. We could smell you guys cooking in the kitchen already, and we were just checking." Charlie explained.

" Ah, I see. All good so far. Ya' want anythin' particular?" Angel said, tapping his colorful claws against the door.

" Not much, we still can order some things for us, so you guys enjoy cooking away together!" Charlie grinned.

" Just don't burned the kitchen down." Vaggie called back and walked off, going upstairs to get dressed.

" Be safe," Charlie called as Vaggie went and wrapped her hand around her's, pulling her off to finish her makeup as the princess smiled.

" Waiting for us to finish to clean, hm?" Angel looked down and saw Niffty zip over to the table side and place the basket onto the table.

" Yes! You three can be _very_ messy! I have to keep this place clean or it'll _kill me_! Messes ruin places and make them look condemned and abandon and generally disgust me! So, to answer your answer, Yes. Yes I am." The cyclops smiled widely. Angel nodded.

" We'll letcha go crazy on it when we're done, but don't worry 'bout it, tiny! Relax and have some fun~" He persuaded.

" _I can't just!"_ She stuttered,"-Just! Stop! Like any of you!" She paced, speedily pace and forth in place as Angel tapped his chin with his other hand.

" Hmmm, Guess ya' can clean our rooms,'' He motioned his hand back towards Alastor and Husk, who were both cooking. Husk mainly held ingredients and bottles while Alastor cooked on the stove. Angel was slacking on his job of cutting though," Don't worry, by the ways! All dildos are hidden away and Alastor's blood stain clothes are in their own pile!" The girl lit up at that and saluted with a nod to the newest Overlord.

" I suppose that could keep my mind clear for a while! Alright! Don't worry! The place will be _spotless!"_ And with that, the tiny bug zipped off, leaving Angel grinning.

" Speedy lil' thing. Wish I had that, took more of after a spider though. Can jump pretty good however." He talked on to himself as he waltzed over to the counter top and continued cutting away with his top arms as his middle arms slowly moved a hand around Husk, where he playfully teased his tail with his fingers. The cat's

fur stood up as did his ears as well. He shouted an angry, yet playful look at him, making Angel snicker while he got to work cutting again. He popped his last pair of arms again and grabbed knives, slowly he diced up peppers, chili's and okra, then pushed it into the pan with the cooking chicken and rice.

" Almost done Ally," Angel asked, seeing Alastor grind some type of meat, presumably some demon as it was probably from the Radio Tower, into sausages. The deer nodded happily, humming quickly as Husk placed his drink down and picked up a boiling pot of other seafoods," All out t'night, aye?" He nudged his partner.

" I'm in a celebratin' kinda mood, I presume." Alastor grins as he twists the meat off and adds it to the pot.

" It's pretty cute. Like what we used ta' do too." Angel smiled and leaned on the counter, making the mix of food sizzle away.

" I do remember those days," Alastor reminisced with a laugh," You two ate like food was goin' out of style!" He cackled at his memories.

" What!? Ya' cooked well!" Husk shrugged and got a few large plates out, with help from Angel and his many arms," Between the three of us, I can't cook for shit! When it was me an Al' for a bit I didn't cook either, If he was out; tough shit. I'm eating bar food and risking food poisoning I guess." Husk shrugged sarcastically as he grabbed the pot of shrimp and poured the water into the sink, draining it and leaving the cooked shelf fish left. Alastor snorted and bit the inside of his cheek.

" Burned the damn tower down almost, coughed for weeks on end." The deer joked as Husk pushed him lightly with a laugh.

" Hey! I said I was sorry! Let you play your theater songs all week without saying anything! That has to be something!" Husk joked and pressed his cheek into Alastor's shoulder. The deer saw this and leaned into it, showing he was alright with affection,which led the way for Husk to pepper his cheek with tiny kisses.

" Pffft, god. Your poor lungs." Angel snickered.

" _I hacked up soot that entire week!"_ Alastor jokes.

" Well, good thing Husker treated ya' well, would have used everything to help ya. Coughing ain't the best noise 'round me." Angel kissed his cheek.

" I know, cher. It isn't a pleasant thing fo' me either. My grandmatha' died of some illness. Scared the wits out of me for years anytime I got just a lil' tickle in my throat." Alastor rubbed at his throat. Husk laid his hand on his back.

" Same. Told ya before, my Nonna bit the dust by some lung thing. But it's all right, though she'd love ya' too. She always wanted me to find some good man to take care of me, guess I lucked out with two." Angel wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed them over and over again.

" Alright, alright." Husk chuckled, biting bat a purr coming out of his mouth as Alastor nodded and nuzzled against him.

" This is nice. We should do this more." Alastor hummed, placing some of the food.

" Yeah~ Now let's party."

Music pours out into the lobby as Angel Dust waltzed down the stairwell, a fresh face of makeup on, and hands interlocked with Husk and Alastor while they were in their new outfits.

" _It's like I'm your pimp and you're my hoes~_ '' He smirks holding Alastor and Husk hands.

" Ain't Al' a ''pimp" as well?" Husk asked.

" _I refuse to be such a thing!"_ Alastor returned.

" Awww, babe. But ya' just our strawberry pimp now~" Angel purred to him," Which leaves Husk with two pimps." He teased and ran his finger under his chin.

" I'm enjoying this." He smirked and leaned against his side, Angel smiled back as Alastor waltzed and held his cane with a bright grin.

" Guys! You're here!" Charlie smiled in bright colorful clothes on for the party.

" Yeah, couldn't miss this. I invite Cherri, if it's alright." Angel smirked, showing off his thighs and new wings.

" Oh, it's alright! Did she bring a date or anyone else?" Charlie questioned.

" Nah, her girly was busy t'night. Though, wanna meet that bitch sound! Gotta protect my best friend, ya' know." He joked, petting his pet pig as he waddled by happily, and trying to escape the tiny flag on his back with a snort." Haven fun, Nugs?" Angel grins at Fat Nuggets.

" Well, Come on. Let's party now! I want to find out what you do at these things!" Angel grins and wipes a small drink hidden in Husk's bar.

" Lucky, I love ya so much," Husk huffed and kissed Angel's right under his chin as he went and opened the case up for everybody." I'll keep these up and away from your pig." Husk acknowledged. 

" He's our baby now, so keep him safe!" Angel laughed, nodding to the song playing.

* * *

Later that night, Cherri had finally shown up and was sporting a ripped up suit with a white jean jacket on. On the back, painted on, was colorful shades of orange and pink, while in the middle was a line of bright white. At her hip was a pink scarf as another magenta color scarf was hung the other way over her ripped pants.

" Cherri! Finally you showed up!" Angel laughed, throwing a hand over her shoulder, which caused his drink to move a little in his cup.

" Yeah, yeah. I know! Got held up with my girlfriend.," Cherri shrugged with a smile," Demi-lord and what not." She mused and waltzed over to the bar.

" Wha? When were ya' gonna tell me your playing 'round with a _Demi-lord?!"_ Angel narrowed his eyes at her, very drunk.

" Nev-ah. Ya' like a big gay protective dad! And an Overlord now too!" She punched his shoulder with a cackle.

" Well, I'm big! And wet! And very very pretty!~" Angel half-sung. " Yeah yeah, now pass over another bottle! Haven't party like this since liven!" The pyromaniac cheered and shook her glass.

Many hours went by which lead to many different things happen, which some may regret later, Angel somehow managed to get a few of them to pole dance against on of the smaller pillars in the hotel, Cherri ended up getting the girls to dance on the couch with her and apparently quipped to Charlie and Vaggie her girlfriend and her are always down for a foursome, which left the two bright red as the two cyclops's bounced and danced on the couch with no care.

Angel and Charlie almost tripped and hit the table as they played a very water down version of beer pong, mainly filled with sodas; though it didn't help the amount of liquor already in their bodies.

By the end of the night, it was all anonymously stated that it was a _very_ good night.

Cherri gave Vaggie and Charlie her number with her girlfriend's number as well, reading " Jillian" with a big heart over it, before she left for the night in a cab. Niffty had as well turned in for the night, quickly cleaning up any messes she saw before going upstairs. Though out of everyone there, Alastor did end up the least drunk. So he took it abound himself to whisk away the mess and alcohol for the night. He cleaned up the plates and cup and wrapped up the extra bits before he went to wrangle up his two drunken partners.

" Go! Go get cute and cuddly for th-the night!" Angel hiccuped, slurring his words as he motioned the Princess and moth demon off to bed for the night with a big drunk grin on his face.

" We're s-so gunna regret this in the morning, aren't we?" Charlie rubbed her eyes, feeling the effects of the wine and soda mix she had already hit.

" _Sadly."_ Vaggie moaned tiredly.

" Don'tcha worry!," He hiccups," I-I gotcha! J-Jus' wash ya' face and have water, Alka-Seltzer and gingerale ready t-tomorrow, k-k?" He grins wildly. Charlie nodded and waved him goodnight, sloppily. Probably going as well to find binds just in case.

Angel stumbled over to Husk, who was nursing a cup of rum, yet visible purring." Awwwww, Y-Ya so-" Angel hiccuped," C-cute!" Angel giggled, resting his arms on the cat demon's back and held him close. Husk chuckled roughly, a purr or two sneaking out as he wrapped his arms around Angel. The spider stared at the bandages that stuck out on his wings and made a very drunk mental note to watch out while they slept tonight." A-Alllll'," he dragged out, slurring his words," Beedddd. W-Want nap."

Alastor chuckled, stifling a hiccup out as he came over to them." W-Well, aren't ya' two jus' the _Bell's of the ball!"_ He chuckled loosely and summoned his microphone once again to use it to help him walk.

" Yeah! Gorgeous bitches!" Angel cheered and laughed. Alastor shook his head and helped the two up to their feets.

" Fuck, w-were all feelin'," Husk coughed keeping his purring under control enough to talk," this t'morrow." Husk tried keeping his wings out as much as he could for balance, but it wasn't much help." _We ain't getting the upstairs like this."_ Husk grimaced.

" _Agreed_." Alastor nodded," My powers only would make it worse." The deer huffed and stared at the long stairwell.

Angel shrugged, hitting a curl back tiredly and pointed over to the elevator with a grin," That outta work." He gestured.

" I suppose.." Alastor agreed, helping the two over as they did the same for the others." Buttons.." He grimaced," Too tiny and intoxicated ta' think as well.." Alastor eyed the button panel, before he finally realized the right floor," Ah!" He pressed the button as the door closed," Goin' up boys." He smiled, letting the tall spider lean against him as the drunken cat leaned on him as they went to bed for the night.

They all decided to do this every year from now on now.

* * *

Angel scrubbed away at his face, getting off the makeup and alcohol sweat already forming. Once he felt clean enough he sighed tiredly, hearing the radio quietly play as he entered the room. Alastor ties his short up as much as he could, already getting Angel's help to clean up for the night as did Husk. The cat had a large towel over his neck and stretched his wings out quickly and tightened the new bandages on them before he and them would go to sleep finally for the night.

" Water?"

" Check." Husk groaned.

" Ginger?"

" _Yes..dear_." Alastor yawned loudly.

" Fat Nuggets in the middle?" Angel grins and goes over to the two of them, wearing an open tank top and shorts. Alastor hummed as Husk picked up the pig, who licked at the cat's face happily.

" Done and Done." Angel laid down between them, laying over the covers as he was feeling too hot from the partying and alcohol to sleep under the heavy blanket.

" Bucket as well," Alastor laid down, wrapping his arms around his smaller, harder pillow." Jus' incase's" He slurred tiredly as red diles on his eyes appeared then slowly disappearing into his darkened eyes.

" Yep, and pills and closed the windows as well for tomorrow." Husk grumbled as he laid on top as well, already gross after he took a long cold shower.

" Good, don't want a headache.." Angel hummed, using all his arms to hold his three loved ones close to him as they all fell asleep.


End file.
